


Tears

by Megara09



Series: Inuyasha Drabbles [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Rin/Sess is PLATONIC. The Kag/Sess is NOT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two versions of a story I wrote for the LJ Dokuga Weekly Perfection. One is about Rin, the other is about Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the Rin/Sess is PLATONIC. The Kag/Sess is NOT.
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

Two versions of a story. I wrote the first one before I remembered it had to be about Kagome and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**_Version one - which is NOT ROMANTIC. Not meant to be portrayed as a pairing.  
_ **

**Title:** Tears  
**Author:** c_e_s_09  
**Theme:** Droplet  
**Genre:** Grief  
**Warnings:** Character death.  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru never cried for his father's death. Some said he could shed no tears. Once again, Rin proved to be a catalyst for things Sesshomaru would never do.

Sesshomaru stared down at the grave marker of his beloved ward. After almost 80 years, time had finally caught up with her. She had married a human, had many human children, and had warmed the hearts of all she met.

Something wet ran down his face. Looking to the clouds, he thought it to be a droplet of rain. With surprise, he lifted a hand to his face. Tears. It seemed fitting to shed tears for the first time over the little girl who had essentially saved him from himself. _Thank you, Rin. For showing me how wrong I was._

* * *

_**Version two - which IS meant to be romantic. Yes, meant to be portrayed as missed opportunity for a pairing. :P** _

**Title:** Tears  
**Author:** c_e_s_09 ****  
Theme: Droplet ****  
Genre: Grief, Unrequited love ****  
Rating: K  
**Warnings:** Character death. ****  
Word count: 100 ****  
Summary: Sesshomaru never cried for his father's death. Some said he could shed no tears. Once again, Kagome managed to prove him wrong.

Sesshomaru stared down at the grave marker ofKagome Higurashi. Even now, 100 years later, it still hurt to think of her. She had mated Inuyasha, had three children with him, and lived a happy life.

He had not. Every day he regretted not going to her after the final battle to express how he felt. He ended up mating a demoness from his mother's court, but he felt nothing for her. Kagome held his heart.

A droplet of salty wetness hit his lip. Cursing old memories, he quickly wiped his face and turned to leave. _I love you, Kagome..._


End file.
